


We live so we love

by TurnipDream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Non AU, Other members mentioned for like a second, Pouty Hyuck, markhyuck, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipDream/pseuds/TurnipDream
Summary: Donghyuck is bored. Naturally, he goes to Mark to lift his spirits.And maybe lift his heart too.(This is literally just soft Markhyuck hours)





	We live so we love

"Lee Donghyuck get your ass off me right now!" Jaehyun exclaims.

"But there's no space for me to sit! I want to watch too." Donghyuck pouts.

Jaehyun groans and turns to Johnny. "John, your child is sulking again." 

Johnny had been previously preoccupied with his half-eaten ice cream when he looks up. His voice muffled from his full mouth, he lets out a "What?" blinking between his two other members.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. "Nevermind," he sighs, before turning back to Donghyuck. "Look, once this movie ends, I'll come get you and you can watch the next one. There'll probably be space for you then, alright?"

"Whatever. Nobody here loves me enough." Donghyuck proclaims dramatically before strutting away to find something else to do. Ignoring the chorus of 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶!'𝘴 from Taeyong and Taeil.

A part of Donghyuck wants to collapse onto his bed and enter the world of dreams. There's only so much sleep an idol can get you know! On the other hand; Mark Lee exists.

Donghyuck crept down the hallway towards Mark's room, knowing the other would be either listening to music or stalking fan accounts and learned his lesson last time he barged in, which resulted in Mark throwing his banana milk everywhere and soaking his freshly washed bed sheets.

He decides the polite thing to do would be knocking on the door. But just as he's about to knock, the door swings open to reveal a sleepy and messy-haired looking Mark, who had likely just woken up from a nap. He looks cute and disheveled.

"Uhh, why are you standing outside my door?" 

"I wasn't just standing here. I was about to knock."

Mark grinned. "That's a first. Since when do you ever knock on doors instead of barging in?" 

"Since always! I just don't always knock on 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 door." Donghyuck explains, giving Mark a mischevious smirk.

Mark looks vaguely confused for a second or two. "I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel special or targetted." 

"Why not both?" Donghyuck replies, before sighing. "Can we please do something? I'm so bored."

"I thought you were watching a movie with the rest of them?"

"I was going to but there's no space, so I thought I'd come and annoy you for a while!"

Mark scoffs. "As if you don't already." This earns him a thwack on the arm.

"You should be lucky to be graced with my presence you know!" Donghyuck scowls at him.

Mark really does feel lucky when he's around Donghyuck. It's like being around his own personal sun that he doesn't have to share with anyone. But the boy also drives him crazy in a multitude of ways.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Mark questions, not really being in the mood to do anything productive.

Donghyuck spends a moment thinking for ideas and can see Mark stare back at him, waiting patiently.

"I don't know." Donghyuck shrugs, looking decidedly childlike in his oversized hoodie.

Mark's expression deadpanned. "Wow yeah great, that's really helpful." He realizes they're still standing in the doorframe. "Do you want to come in or are you just going to stand there all night?" 

Donghyuck's face lights up. "Yes!" He cries, before composing himself. "Yeah, I'll keep you company since you so obviously are desperate to spend time with me." Donghyuck winks at Mark, heating the other boy's cheeks.

He waltzes into the room and straight towards Mark's bed, leaving Mark to stand in the doorframe alone.

"Well, are you coming in or are 𝘺𝘰𝘶 just going to stand there all night?" 

"Don't use my own lines against me Hyuck. I was about to go get some snacks from the kitchen, do you want anything?" Mark asks.

Donghyuck makes a show of thinking long and hard once again, forcing Mark to wait for an answer. "Hmmm...Nope, I'm good! Thanks, Markie."

Mark rolls his eyes and heads off to the kitchen, leaving the younger boy to make himself comfortable on the bed.

When Mark finally comes back with two bottles of water and no snacks, Donghyuck is confused. 

"Where are your snacks?" He questions.

"I'm a snack," Mark mumbles to himself, closing the door behind him and joining his best friend on the bed, facing him. Which makes Donghyuck even more puzzled.

"You're so frustrating. I'll never understand men." Donghyuck sighs, crossing his legs and sitting up straight.

Mark became amused at Donghyuck's strange statement. "Now look who's not making any sense. You're a man too you know. And I ate the snacks as soon as I got them. I was too hungry to wait."

Donghyuck gasps. "I was planning on stealing your snacks and now you've ruined my idea," He whines, causing Mark to shake his head in disappointment.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you. But as I said, I'm a snack, so you can steal me instead," Mark jokes. 

Donghyuck smirks at Mark before grabbing him and pulling him to lay down beside him. Mark, not expecting this sudden movement, lets out a high-pitched yelp, causing Donghyuck to giggle at him. 

"You're so cute mark." Donghyuck was already snuggling up against him. Not knowing that Mark had gone as red as red can be.

"Oy don't- don't cuddle me," Mark says halfheartedly, fully willing to take all of the other boy's love. Especially while they were on their own.

"You told me to steal you," says Donghyuck, wrapping his arms around the other and peering up at his face, which had thankfully gone back to its usual color. "So this is me stealing you! You're mine Markie, I'm never letting you go." 

Mark's thoughts had bubbled up into a ball of emotions he felt for the younger. He lay there for a second before turning to face the boy, who was already looking at him contently. "I'll just have to steal you back then Hyuckie. You're mine too. And don't you forget that," Mark says with a grin. Not really knowing where he got the sudden confidence to say it back.

Before he could say anything else, Donghyuck had closed the gap between the two and pressed a soft kiss onto Mark's lips. Neither could believe it was happening. It felt like slow motion and a split second all at once. Before he felt Donghyuck retract as if he was burnt.

"Shit shit Sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I mean I did but- shit. It won't happen again." Donghyuck was just about to move away when Mark tightened his grip to him, pulling him impossibly closer.

"You don't have to apologize, but just so we're clear, does this mean you like me?" Mark looks hopeful.

Donghyuck lets out a small breath and nods, not trusting his voice. This seems to be enough for Mark, who is wearing the happiest smile.

"Why do you look so tense? I like you too pudu." 

Donghyuck takes a second to process and realizes what Mark just said to him. "What?!" He whisper shouts.

"Are you really that surprised? Have you met yourself Hyuck? You are honestly the most annoying and stunning person this universe could ask for. How could I not fall in love with you?" 

"FALL IN LOVE?!" 

"Oh shit."

Mark panics and looks for an excuse to make up. He thinks of lying to the boy but it wouldn't be fair to him. He gives up and looks deep into the other's eyes. "Is that okay? That I love you?" Mark asks, nerves evident on his face.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, is in complete shock and feels the tears fill up his eyes. A few of them spill over. Leaving streaks down his face as he nods yes at Mark, who has been trying to maintain his composure since Donghyuck arrived at his door. This momentarily scares Mark, seeing the one he loves suddenly cry.

"Mark, I-" Donghyuck tries to say through his tears. "I love you too... dumbass." He smiles. Mark beams at him, his eyes glistening, hands coming up to cup Donghyuck's face and wiping away the fresh tears there.

"Well good. I'm glad, because you're mine, pudu." Mark leans in and presses a kiss to Donghyucks nose before pulling back. 

"And you're mine too, canada." 

They lean in close together again and share their moment of calm and bliss, pressing their lips together and giving each other the softest of kisses. Mark starts to press soft kisses to Donghyucks face before moving back to his lips once again, capturing his soft mouth and sighing into the kiss.

"Haechan you can come and watch th- OH GUYS SORRY," Mark and Donghyuck had sprung apart, trying to look as if they weren't just locked at the lips. They hadn't heard the door opening over their sickening love for each other.

"Jaehyun man can you knock next time?!" Mark exclaims, face back to being a tomato. Making the older boy laugh at the pair.

"Don't mind me, lovebirds, I'll leave you to it," Jaehyun says with the biggest smile on his face. Leaving the room without another word.

Mark and Donghyuck look at each other, bewildered, before they both crack up with laughter. The feeling of love and adoration filling the air between them.

And at that moment, they felt like the luckiest people on the planet.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you at least enjoyed one aspect of this. If not, drop a comment below! Any opinions are valid! Thank you for reading this short fluff piece.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, I wrote this pretty quickly.


End file.
